Consecuencia tras los brownies
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Celebrar tranquilamente la bienvenida de Ace a la tripulación, era algo simple, fácil y sencillo... entonces, por Enel... ¿Como había terminado en una isla? y sin ningún rastro de la tripulación/"Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera".


**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, este fic participa en el Reto Universal del Foro Bajo la misma bandera. esto ya lo tenia desde que me dieron el tema que escribiría pero no lo pude publicar por falta de tiempo, aunque ahora lo hago! y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **mi tema fue Salvaje: los protagonistas se quedan atrapados en una isla y tienen que sobrevivir.**

 **Palabras: 5,574, solo texto, sin el titulo.**

 **Psdt. Marco es sexy!**

 **One piece no me pertenece... si lo hiciese, hubiese hecho aparecer mas a Marco!**

* * *

 **Consecuencias tras los Brownies**

Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados aunque el sol le fastidiaba la vista, aun sin abrir los ojos podía ver ese molesto todo anaranjado que había cuando el sol te daba directamente a la cara por lo que se dio media vuelta encogiendo su cuerpo a la vez que cubría su cara con uno de sus brazos mientras que al otro lo usaba de almohada, era algo molesto dormir sobre la arena en especial cuan…

 _¿Arena?_

¡¿Estaba durmiendo sobre la arena?!

Marco abrió los ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar de manera inmediata, la luz era demasiado segadora además que la cabeza le dolía a horrores como tambien sentía el cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal señales mas que claras de que tenia resaca, tenia una jodida resaca; desperezo su cuerpo escuchando ese crujido familiar de la arena a su alrededor.

Por Roger, estaba durmiendo sobre arena.

 _¿Por qué demonios estaba durmiendo en arena?_

Recordó haber estado celebrando la unión de Ace a la tripulación, su casi paro cardiaco cuando este hundió la cara sobre el puré de papas solo para que después de unos buenos diez minutos de pánico general este se despertase de lo mas normal diciendo que tenia narcolepsia ¿cómo carajos no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento?, también recordó haber estado haciendo una competencia de bebidas con Haruta para luego ver como la comandante de la doceava división le daba una paliza a lo bruto a un borracho Vista por haberse burlado de su estatura, tenia algunos momentos desenfocados por la competencia de bebidas, la cual gano cuando Haruta se retiro por golpear a Vista, pero podía recordar como Thach fue repartiendo varias bandejas de brownies de chocolate, flashes marines, de una tormenta y luego… nada.

¡Maldición!

¡Los brownies de Thach!

El segundo al mando y primer comandante en el Moby Dick soltó una sarta de maldiciones que podrían sonrojar al mismo Benn Beckman para luego soltar un suspiro exasperado a la vez que se sentaba cogiéndose la cabeza, un Thach le causaría un aneurisma o peor ya se o estaba causando.

De todas las idioteces y bromas pesadas que el comandante de la cuarta división podía hacer esta era tal vez la que podía entrar en el top 10 de sus estupideces aunque nada le quitaría la corona el haberle puesto un tutu y maquillaje con tiaras en la cabeza a todos los comandantes antes de, para la mala suerte y vergüenza de estos, tener una batalla con los marine. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nunca lo sabría y así lo prefería, había quemado todos los periódicos en los que salía con un tutu lila y una tiara con brillantina.

Oscuros recuerdos.

Apostaba sus caramelos de licor de la isla Gyojin a que su idiota y pelirrojo amigo además de hermano de armas había puesto algo en los brownies y por su salud mental no quería saber lo que era, suficiente tenia con saber como hizo para teñir a rosa, por dos meses, la piel azul de Jinbe.

El comandante de la primera división abrió los ojos con pesadez y algo de dificultad dando rápidos parpadeos para poder acostumbrarse a la horrible luz solar, lo primero que pudo ver fue el amplio mar y cuando volteo a sus espaldas, no muy lejos a donde se encontraba, el inicio de una frondosa selva, no había señal ni de los Comandante o de alguno de los tripulantes del Moby Dick, como tampoco habían botes ni mucho menos algún indicio de vida, no es que fuese un problema, si se transformaba sobo le tomaría horas, medio día o a lo mucho un día para poder encontrar el barco.

Lo cual hizo.

Marco hizo lo que siempre hacia en este tipo de situaciones, se transformo o al menos lo intento ya que miro con esa mirada perezosa pero incrédula como su cuerpo no cambiaba, no aparecieron esas flamas azules y amarillas que recubrían su cuerpo ni sintió ese cosquilleo familiar de su cuerpo al cambiar, tenia una idea de lo que podría ser por lo que paseo la mirada por sus brazos y luego por sus piernas solo para encontrar lo que temía, Kairoseki.

Le daría el castigo del año al Comandante de la cuarta división.

Busco su Den Den Mushi con tranquilidad hasta encontrando, rogaba porque el Moby Dick aun estuviese a flote y por que Oyaji no hubiese comido ni uno solo de los brownies del mal. Llamo a una de las pocas personas cuerdas de la tripulacion y que además era alérgica al chocolate y daba por seguro no habría comido ni un solo brownie del mal.

-¡¿Marco?! Dios, dime que eres tu o me como tus caramelos de la isla Gyojin.

Una de las semi cuerdas de la tripulación.

El mencionado se recordó repetidas veces que era bastante difícil encontrar un comandante por lo que dejo sus deseos homicidas de lado.

-Si, Haruta soy yo, yoi.

En el Den Den Mushi se podía ver el alivio y el puchero de la comandante de la doceava división.

-¿Puedo comerme uno de tus caramelos? Por favorrrr.

Tal vez encontrar una comandante no seria tan difícil.

-No…

En el Den Den Mushi se podía ver los ojitos de cachorrito de la comandante, y aun así no recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

Era casi secreto de nivel Yonko el hecho de que Marco ¨El fenix¨ tenia un diente dulce, un diente muy dulce, eso y que era un tacaño con sus preciados dulces.

-…¿Cómo esta Oyaji?

Los ojos de cachorrito de la comandante fueron rápidamente olvidados dejando ver, atreves del Den Den Mushi, como su expresión cambiaba a una seria.

-Felizmente no ha comido ninguno de los brownies que preparo Thach, ya debes saber que seo fue lo que afecto a todos…

Marco soltó un suspiró que no sabia que estaba conteniendo para luego soltar un ¨aja¨ por lo que la comandante siguió.

-…solo se encuentra con algo de resaca por la fiesta además que ha estado preguntando por todos, y no te vaya a dar uno de tus ataques de mama gallina neurótica psicótica que estamos completos, sanos y salvo…

El comandante bufo cuando escucho la risa burlona de Haruta.

Solo les daba un ¨pequeño¨ sermón de 6 horas por olvidar el Den Den Mushi, unos cuantos golpes y los mandaba a ayudar en la cocina por medio mes y ya era la mama gallina de la tripulación.

-… la mayoría.

Eso prendió las alarmas del rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió, yoi?

Puede que estuviesen lejos el uno del otro pero, aunque Marco no le viese, Haruta tembló al escuchar la molestia en la voz del comandante de la primera división y posible castigo que sufriría toda la tripulación del Moby Dick, después de todo Marco siempre sabia TODO y Oyaji le había dado mano libre para impartir los castigos cuando el tenia resaca.

-¿Quieres la buena noticia o las malas noticias?...

Marco gruño a escuchar el singular y el plural de las noticias.

-…la buena es que todos los Comandantes, Ace alias ¨Flamita¨ o ¨Puño de fuego¨, como prefieras, y algunos de los tripulantes hemos tenido un aumento significativo en nuestras recompensas…

Solo habían pocas razones por las que una recompensa podía aumentar y eso le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza, posiblemente la jaqueca que tendría no se debería únicamente a la resaca.

Se emborrachaba y les subían las recompensas. ¿Qué faltaba?

-..las malas, tuvimos una pelea con los de la marina y digamos.. digamos les provocamos solo un poquito, casi nada y no le hagas caso a los periódicos que son unos exagerados, pero digamos que algunas cosas se salieron de control y ahora los marines cuentan con unas ocho o nueve flotas menos además de un barco que dice ¨Oyaji manda¨.

Si, la jaqueca y los futuros planes de los castigos que impartiría ya estaban llegando.

-El responsable, yoi.

Esta ves el temblor de Haruta ante la voz furiosa del comandante su pudo apreciar en el Den Den Mushi.

-Thach

Marco ni se sorprendió sino que simplemente dejo salir una maldicion.

-¿Qué mas, yoi?

El Comandante de la Primera División juraba que si no fuese por su Akuma no Mi hace un buen rato sus 1601 hermanos y hermanas ya le hubiesen sacado mas canas de las que debería.

Bendita sea su Akuma no Mi.

-Izo fue el que mas brownies comió, ya sabes su adicción al chocolate y ahora, bueno como decirlo... ¿se esta exhibiendo? como sea, no teniente la parte de arriba de su kimono además de que tiene pintado toda la espalda con marcador permanente, para buena suerte de todos aun esta durmiendo en cubierta.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

 _Joder._

Marco, por primera vez, se alegro de estar a quien sabe cuantos nudos, islas o lo que sea de distancia del Mobi Dick; Izo tenia el carácter de una diva, el orgullo de un reina y el pudor de una monja, y él no seria quien se interponga entre el crossdresser y el comandante de la cuarta división para cuando el primero despertase, por mas mejores amigos que fuesen dejaría a Thach ser masacrado por Izo y si es que podía tener la oportunidad pediría fotos y todos los detalles.

Solo rogaba por algo, solo una mísera cosa.

-Dime que su cabello no esta suelto, yoi.

Paso un minuto de silencio en el cual Marco juraba que se había cortado la llamada pero aun así no se movió.

-Tiene rastas.

Maldijo a Thach y sus jodidos brownies.

Era oficial, Izo estaría cabreado cuando despertase y nadie quería ver al crossdresser cabreado, ni siquiera Oyaji.

-¿Algo mas, yoi?

Si Marco podía estar seguro de algo eso era que las malas noticias no habían acabado.

-Thach ya no tiene cabello.

Tomaron unos segundos para que la información entrase debidamente en la cabeza del comándate quien casi se atraganta con su saliva.

-¡¿Que?!

Hasta su muletilla se había ido con eso.

-Thach esta amarrado al mástil vestido de marino con la cabeza afeita y un bigote de crema.

¿Y eso se consideraba mala noticia? Seguro que lo seria para Thach pero para él era como un castigo divino.

Karma, puro y clásico Karma.

No quería ni saber como había terminado así pero había algo que si quería.

-Haruta, por tu inmunidad a las siguientes dos semanas para cualquier castigo, inmortaliza este momento histórico y guárdame una foto.

La voz del comandante era la misma que cuando declaraba una verdad absoluta en alguno de sus informes a Oyaji a lo que se vio la sonrisa maliciosa, vía Den Den Mushi, de la comandante.

-Inmunidad por tres semanas y tus caramelos de la isla Gyojin.

Marco frunció el ceño.

-No abuses, yoi.

-No seas tacaño.

El comandante se lo pensó, tenia la oportunidad de tener un momento único inmortalizado para toda la eternidad pero el costo era demasiado grande, con absoluto pesar y a regañadientes volvió a hablar.

-Solo te daré dos, yoi.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se escucho la respuesta de la comandante.

-Acepto ¿en que tiempo llegas?

Marco suspiro con algo de pesar mirando su tobillo

-Tendrán que venir por mi, yoi, no tengo ni idea como es que consegui un grillete de Kairoseki, yoi….

El comandante observo como el Den Den Mushi sudaba balas lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

-…Haruta, empieza a hablar o me importara un comino la foto de Thach, yoi.

El Den Den Mushi suspiro.

-Marco, escucha, no te molestes mucho con flamitas por esto ¿vale?...

El mencionado simplemente gruño.

-… luego de la pelea con los marines y que les confiscases todo el Kairoseke que llevaban consigo y Ace te dijo que no podrías esquivar los lanzamientos de los grilletes si es que eran lanzados por Izo con el cañón.. y tu dijiste que si podrías….

Marco sabia que nadie se había opuesto a verle hacer esa tontería, y lo mas seguro era que Haruta hubiese convencido a Izo de haber ayudado a Ace a colocar los grilletes en los cañones

-… pero cuando estábamos..

Confirmado.

-… digo, cuando Izo disparaba el clima cambio a una tormenta en la cual te perdimos de vista.

El comandante no se sorprendió, eso era tan de sus hermanos que era un desperdicio neuronal enojarse por ello, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ace conocería el porque la tripulación le respetaba.

-¿Algo mas que agregar, yoi?

El Den Den Mushi suspiro de manera aliviada

-Fossa tiene un nuevo tatuaje en el brazo.

Marco se palmeo la frente

-¿Cómo carajos obtuvo un tatuaje, yoi?

Fossa ya tenia la espalda llena de tatuajes que le harían de lo mas reconocible ante cualquiera por lo que no hacia misiones encubiertas, el comandante era bastante notorio por su tamaño como para tener otro tatuaje mas que lo hiciese aun mas _visible_.

Mataría al tatuador.

-Izo…

O el tatuador le mataría a él si lo intentaba.

-… ¿en que isla estas o a que coordenadas?

Marco respiro hondamente para luego concentrarse, con los años que se cargaba había experimentado Kairoseki las sufrientes veces como para poder tener acceso a una de las ventajas que le daba su Akuma no Mi, la ubicación _exacta_ de su posición.

\- 55°O a 85°O, yoi… y de 35°N a 40°N, yoi.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales solo se oían pisadas para luego oírse como extendían papeles, debía suponer que Haruta se había ido al cuarto de navegación.

-No estamos muy lejos, aun así tenemos que hacer que los chicos se recuperen de sus resacas y despertar a la mayoría de sus estados de muertos vivientes, patear el trasero de Thach, darle algo de paz a Oyaji para que se recupere de su resaca y hacer que por lo menos mas de la mitad de la tripulación se de un baño o salte del barco, apestan a mierda, y si Izo no los mata lo hare yo…

Era mas que conocido que las pocas personas quisquillosas con el aseo de la tripulación eran Izo, Haruta, ¿quién lo diría? Ace y el mismo por que la tripulación se mantenía lo mas impecable posible, nadie quería tener a ninguno de ellos enojados.

-…lo mas probable es que nos demore un día cambiar la vela que Vista rebano por lo que calculo, cuanto mucho, tres días desde mañana hasta nuestra llegada a la isla donde te encuentras…uh, ¿estarás bien?

Marco bufo.

-¿Ustedes lo estarán, yoi?

Cada que se iba a una misión indicada por Oyaji, o cada que tan siquiera se iba del barco algo malo pasaba, la ultima vez casi queman el barco(Ace).

-Si fueran mas de tres días sin ti, no lo creo, pero solo son dos así que estaremos bien, mama Marco.

El mencionado suspiro, ni ganas tenia de corregir.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas mas en los que Marco repartió instrucciones de lo que deberían y no deberían hacer en su ausencia así como también dio múltiples indicaciones de cómo no meterse en problemas hasta hizo que Haruta le pusiese en altavoz dándole a los que se encontraban despiertos las noticias de los próximos castigos lo cual solo recibió gemidos de frustración colectivos. Amaba su trabajo. Antes de finalizar la llamada con Haruta decidió pedir, con el dolor de su orgullo, las instrucciones de cómo preparar algo decente para comer lo que solo obtuvo casi media hora de burlas de la comandante.

Marco soltó un suspiro resignado viendo las notas que había hecho en la arena, conocía todas las plantas que Haruta le había mencionado, cuales eran aptas para comer y cuales no lo eran, conocía como prender fuego y todo, pero lo que no conocí era el porque nunca podría cocinar algo decente para comer; hace algunos años se le veto de la cocina cuando intento ayudar a Thach y al resto de los cocineros, la tripulación y Oyaji estuvieron intoxicados por una semana completa, además que siempre que salía en alguna misión encontraba algún restaurante, taberna o bar donde compraba su comida o en su defecto se llevaba uno de los bentos que Thach ofrecía.

¿Y ahora? Esperaba no intoxicarse a si mismo, y es que no lo entendía, comida que tocaba antes de que estuviese en el plato era comida que intoxicaba.

El comandante soltó un suspiro.

Recogería fruta, un día con fruta no le mataría.

Se la paso recogiendo algo de fruta y quitándose la resaca.

Esa noche durmió en la cálida arena.

* * *

 **Día uno.**

Marco estaba que quería rebanar a alguien, una cabellera pelirroja para ser precisos.

Si hubiese sabido que era alérgico al kiwi nunca lo hubiese tocado.

NUNCA.

El rubio observo toda su piel llena de manchas rojas y alguna que otra cortada solo para al final suspirar; el día anterior había descubierto que la isla tenia una gran cantidad de arboles de kiwi y mango pero solo los primeros se encontraban maduros por lo que esos fueron los que cogió, maldecía ese momento, luego de lavarlos en una cascada cerca del interior del bosque, el cual encontró cayéndose sobre esta; se dio cuenta de su fatídica alergia la cual suponía que por su Akuma no Mi nunca sentía o se había dado cuenta de ello pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba de todo sino que si por su alergia tenia las manchas rojas por los jodidos cangrejos tenia las puñeteras cortadas ¡en casi todo su cuerpo!, todo por ¡dormir en la playa!.

Marco volvió a suspirar.

¿Quién lo diría? Marco, el Comandante de la Primera División de Barba Blanca, quien podía lidiar con cientos de piratas, tener en un estado optimo a la tripulación del Moby Dick, serle de gran ayuda a su Oyaji, lidiar con marines, tenientes, capitanes hasta con un almirante había sido brutalmente derrotado por kiwis y cangrejos de mar.

Y eso que recién amanecía.

El comandante dio una mirada llena de resentimiento hacia la playa por la que se podía ver a todos los cangrejos volver al mar y no cogía ninguno por precaución(temor) a que fuese alérgico a los mariscos. Se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su Akuma no Mi.

-Selma me va matar si se entera, yoi.

Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para que una de sus hermanas de armas le diese un buen sermón y posiblemente un buen golpe ya que si había alguien que podía dar sermones que intimidarían y harían mojar los pantalones del propio gobierno mundial esa era la Doctora del Moby Dick, ella y el grupo de enfermeras de la tripulación, esas mujeres eran de temer. Marco suprimió un escalofrió pasándose la mano por sus rubios cabellos, siempre dijo que si el no mataba a la tripulación del Moby Dick ellos lo matarían a él y con Selma puede que su predicción se hiciese realidad.

Ya había fallado con la fruta por lo que tendría que cazar algo, el día anterior había escuchado varios rugidos y gruñidos de animales salvajes de la isla, la cual parecía estar deshabitada, aunque ninguno de esto se le hubiese acercado ni siquiera para atacarle.

Media hora le tomo encontrar algunas hierbas como mejorana, cúrcuma, tomillo y romero para colocar en la carne y no comer algo sin sabor, y tres cuartos de hora fue lo que le tomo encontrar un jabalí y tenerlo listo para cocinarlo, y una hora entera fue lo que le tomo encender el desgraciado fuego.

El era de fuego.

¡Era un Fenix por todo lo santo! entonces ¿por qué le era tan difícil prender fuego si en ocasiones había hecho lo mismo con otras piedras y ramas? Miro las piedras y eran mas que buenas, negras y ovaladas, al soltar las chispas al entrechocarse entonces ¿porque no encendió al momentos como en otras ocasiones que había hecho un campamento? Observo detenidamente el fuego rojo en vez del tan conocido fuego azul de las ramas de playa solo para darse cuenta del porque, la madera que había usado era de los troncos secos cercanos, cosa que era lo que siempre hacia, solo que en esta ocasión no se dio cuenta de lo casi traslucidas que se veían las aguas del mar, indicación mas que suficiente sobre el grado de salinidad marina y por lo tanto un fuerte punto para que demorase el proceso de encendido de fuego.

Lo que mas demoro fue la cocción del jabalí pero aun así se comió prácticamente la mitad de este, con Ace de seguro que no hubiese ni alcanzado para llenarle.

Sorprendentemente la comida estuvo deliciosa.

¿Habría mejorado? Se lo restregaría en la cara de Thach y todos en la tripulación por envidiosos.

Guardo los restos del jabalí solo para que resto del día se la pasase explorando la isla, era mas grande lo que parecía.

En la noche comió el resto del jabalí y durmió en la copa de algún árbol cercano luego de revisarlo completamente, fue el mejor sueño que tenia hasta ahora, libre de cangrejos tacaños.

* * *

 **Día dos.**

En su vida volvía a cocinar, prefería vivir a base de fruta, preferentemente piñas.

Juraba por el alma de Roger no volver a intentar cocinar en su vida, nunca, jamás, ni aunque le pusiesen encima todo el Kirosekai del Nuevo mundo, ni aunque lo mandasen a la parte mas baja, recóndita, sucia y oscura de Impel Down volvería a cocinar una maldita cosa.

Marco volvió a cogerse el estomago con dolor inclinando hacia adelante solo para devolver lo que fuese que tenia en el estomago por que el jabalí hace mucho que lo había sacado de su sistema, moriría si seguía de ese modo. Necesitaba agua y mucha por lo que con paso vacilante, entre tropiezos y arcadas se fue hasta la cascada que había encontrando el día anterior bebiendo a borbotones de ella y no separándose de esta hasta que sintió el mareo pasar, al menos un poco.

El comandante se hecho en el suelo húmedo alrededor de la cascada respirando con algo de dificultad pero algo mejor.

Vivir a base de fruta no sonaba mal, pura fruta no importaba aun si esta era el diabólico kiwi.

Para esa tarde por fin se sintió algo mejor por lo que recogió algo de mango, los mas maduros que pudo encontrar bajo la iluminación divina de Enel, y algunos kiwis demoniacos, no se esperanzo en pescar nada ya que no quería terminar al igual que como fue con el jabalí, solo recordarlo le daban ganar de devolver lo que fuese que había en sus estomago.

Marco sintió su bolsillo vibrar para luego escuchar el sonido de su Den Den Mushi.

-¡¿Marco?! ¡¿Marco?! Joder dime que eres tu.

El mencionado se sintió el alma salirse de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz alarmada y suplicante de Haruta seguida de algunos gritos de fondo le hicieron aparecer una jaqueca.

 _¿Ahora que?_

Enserio, _¿Ahora que?_

 _¿Se habría incendiado el barco?_

 _¿Izo ya habría asesinado a Thach y de ser el caso habrían tomado fotos?_

 _¿habrían perdido el Log..?_ mejor dejaba de atormentar su intranquila mente.

-¿Qué sucedió, yoi?

Con dolor de estomago, mareos o arcadas tenia que seguir teniendo esa voz firme de siempre para darle algo de cordura a la tripulación de Oyaji.

-Marco, a sucedido una calamidad y no sabemos que hacer…

El mencionado solo rodo los ojos, a menos de que el barco se estuviese incendiando, y solo tenia a un pecoso y un pelirrojo de sospechosos, no creía que hubiese algo demasiado grave, además de que no parecía ser el caso.

-Se acabo el sake de Oyaji antes de lo previsto.

 _Ahhh…_ con que solo era eso.

Marco mordió un pedazo de mango que tenia en su mano, era agradable, bastante dulce y jugoso, una fruta verdaderamente exquisita además qu…

El comandante escupió el mango que traía en la boca.

¡¿EL SAKE DE OYAJI?!

El. Sake. De. Oyaji.

Empezó a maldecir como poseído, la ultima vez no había sido nada bueno, fueron días oscuros hasta que se transformo en fénix y consiguió una gran, gran botella de sake hasta que llegaron a la siguiente isla.

-Escúchame bien Haruta, que solo lo repetiré una vez…

No sabia si estaba en altavoz o algo ya que los gritos parecían apaciguar a cada momento, la verdad no le importaba tenia que lidiar con esa situación a quien sabe cuantos nudos de distancia.

-…no me importa quien llore, a quien tengas que golpear pero vas a convencer a Selma de ponerle el tranquilizante ENY01 a Oyaji.

Por el Den Den Mushi se pudo apreciar la cara desencajada de la comandante para que luego se escuchase la exclamación casi ahogada de esta.

-¡¿Marco, se te perdió un tornillo o es que te dio una insolación, pajarraco flameado?! No podemos..-

La comandante detuvo sus quejas cuando no recibió respuesta alguna del comandante además de que se escucho claramente como el sonido de algo quebrándose, lo mas probable era que fuese el aire al alrededor, mas específicamente alrededor de Oyaji.

-HAZLO.

A la orden del comandante solo le siguió un escueto ¨si, Marco¨ para que luego se escuchase el sonido de alguien corriendo, golpes seguidos de quejas y uno que otro insulto lo cual se prolongo por un rato hasta que todo se quedo en un silencio tétrico en el cual lo único que se oía era el ¨clap, clap¨ de los pasos hasta que se escucho ese apodo cariñoso que usaban Izo y Haruta para referirse a Selma cuando no podían con la desesperación o la ira, el ¨Oye mandita bruja¨ nunca fue mejor usado mas aun cuando la comandante exigió la doctora colocar la inyección de ENY01(Emergencia Nivel Yonko fase 1) a lo cual la doctora ni protesto, Selma podría tener un carácter de los mil demonios pero no era irracional, al menos no completamente.

Marco paso aun algunas horas pegado al Den Den Mushi asegurándose que el Capitán del Moby Dick estuviese en perfecto estado y totalmente tranquilo, mas aun cuando este hablo con él detallando todo lo que tendría que hacer a su regreso además de todo el papeleo acumulado por sus días desaparecidos así como el papeleo que la fiesta había causado así… así como las toneladas de papeleo que tendría que tener.

Papeleo.

Papeleo.

Y, oh sorpresa, mas papeleo que tendría que hacer.

No solo se estaba recuperando por una intoxicación auto provocada de manera inconsciente sino que tendría toneladas de papeleo por culpa de los malditos brownies de Thach y el estúpido reto de Ace.

Esa noche, Marco no solo comió pura fruta y durmió en la copa del árbol que el día anterior había usado de cama sino que también había tuvo pesadillas con el papeleo que tendría a su regreso al Moby Dick, papeleo y los brownies del mal.

* * *

 **Día tres.**

¿Podría morir de inanición? Estaba casi cien porciento seguro de que si pasaban un par de horas mas lo haría.

El sol le molestaba enormemente, era horrible.

Parecía que tenia una resaca pero solo era la mala noche que tuvo seguida del dolor de estomago que aun persistía en él.

Maldijo a los brownies.

Maldijo a Thach y se burlo mentalmente del cabello que ya no tenia.

Maldijo a Ace y le deseo mas pecas.

Deseo que Izo le hubiese dado una buena paliza a Thach.

Deseo que a Haruta se le picase un diente antes de que se comiese uno de sus dulces.

Deseo no tener ese horrible dolor de estomago.

Deseo una buena botella de sake y algo de medicina… y la puta llave del grillete de Kirosekai que tenia en el tobillo.

Marco soltó un gran suspiro.

Estaba bastante jodido.

-Si Oyaji me viera se reiría, yoi.

Y era cierto, ese hombre gigante no solo era su capitán, su ¨padre¨ y su amigo sino que gustaba de burlar a sus 1601 tripulantes o como el prefería llamarlos ¨hijos¨, lo mejor seria darse un baño en esa cascada si es que no quería lucir como un orate para cuando llegasen a recogerle, según su ultima conversación con Haruta estarían ahí antes de que el sol llegase a lo mas alto que era a las doce, mejor se apresuraba.

El camino hacia la cascada no se le dificulto tanto como el día anterior, si bien sabia que habían animales salvajes estos se encontraban en el interior de la isla y no era ningún estúpido como para meterse a la boca del lobo con un grillete de Kairoseki, lavo rápidamente sus ropas para luego quitarse toda la suciedad y el aun olor a alcohol que desprendía, parecía que se hubiese bañado en sake y solo ahora podía notarlo ya que por su malestar tenia bastante sensible sus sentidos, pero a que el sol secara sus ropas para volvérselas a colocar con una parsimonia propias de alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Todo el tiempo, que linda falacia, con toda la tripulación cerca…

Marco frunció el ceño para luego soltar una carcajada al caer en cuenta de su situación, todo mientras se amarraba el cinto amarillo a su cintura.

Thach le debía de estar pegando su estupidez.

No tenia a la tripulación cerca así como tampoco tenia que hacerle de niñera de TODOS los tripulantes por lo que se podría relajar un poco, no tenia que preocuparse de nada hasta que viese al Moby Dick, y si bien su estomago dolía y su cabeza empezaba a martillarle se encontraba unas diez veces mejor luego de su baño; el comandante coloco una sonrisa apacible sin cambiar esa mirada perezosa de siempre mientras caminaba hacia la playa solo para echarse a tomar algo de sol, quien sabe cuanto sol podría ver luego de que estuviese haciendo el infernal papeleo.

Era relajante.

No tener esas preocupaciones constantes de alguna travesura de cualquiera de los comandantes, no estar al pendiente de un ataque de los marines, no tener preocupaciones de nada, era sumamente relajante mas aun cuando escuchaba ese apacible sonido de las olas moverse, era tan tranquilizador que costaba creérselo, si bien una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que no tenia que relajarse tanto y que tenia que estar checkeando su Den Den Mushi cada pocos minutos a alguna llamada simplemente, y por primera vez lo ignoro, solo se dejo ser, se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento de paz al menos por unos minutos.

-Es tan relajante, yoi.

Hasta su voz sonaba bastante perezosa.

La paz.

La tranquilidad

El apacible sonido del mar.

-¡MARCO!

Y aunque la isla le demostro que no podía cocinar nada, le había dado uno de los mangos mas deliciosos que hubiese probado.

-¡MARCO!

No tener preocupaciones de na…

-¡COMANDANTE MARCO!

¿Eran pisadas lo que escuchaba?

-¡MARCO!

Mierda. Si eran pisada y gritos.

-¡COMANDANTE MARCO!

Quien quiera que gritase, mejor dicho quienes gritasen sonaban bastante desesperados.

El comandante abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando su usual mirada perezosa a todo el grupo de comandantes y a algunos miembros de su división que llegaban hasta donde se encontraba ya sentado.

Marco parpadeo una vez.

Volvió a parpadear.

Parpadeo una vez mas.

¿Estaría mal de los ojos? No lo creía.

Parpadeo una vez mas pero la imagen no se iba, no pudo mas y estallo en carcajadas cayendo nuevamente al suelo de arena.

La risa del comandante recibió algunas exclamaciones, insultos y gemidos frustrados en protesta pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio reiría al ver a todos los comandantes con las caras llenas de marcas de bofetadas, la ropa algo chambuqueada y con caras de desesperación pura, salvo por Izo quien al parecer aun conservaba las rastas y no parecía nada feliz con ello, Thach que se vía de lo mas golpeado y vendado(esperaba ver fotos de la paliza), y Haruta quien tenia varios lazos y ganchos en sus cabellos, no sabia que era lo que habría pasado pero lo mas seguro era que se riera hasta la próxima fiesta.

Poco a poco el comandante se calmo solo para ser tacleado por algunos miembros de su división que le rogaba que no se volviese a desaparecer así como así solo para ser seguidos por Thach y Ace que le rogaban no dejarlos solos con Izo así como también decían que no era culpa de ellos lo que había sucedido el día anterior y a estos a su vez fueron seguidos por todos los comandantes restantes que abrazaban a Marco como si no hubiese mañana.

-Marco te necesitamos y bastante, no se como controlar a estas bestias sin cerebro.

Al comentario de la única comandante le siguieron varios bufidos pero nadie negó nada.

El mencionado supo que su momento de paz había terminado por lo que simplemente le señalo a Fossa su grillete a lo cual este cogió un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo quitándole rápidamente el artefacto, en cuestión de segundos se sintió como nuevo, aunque también veía como todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por ese conocido fuego azul y amarillo solo para segundos después desaparecer completamente, se sentía mejor que nunca, ya no tenia ese malestar ni ningún dolor ocasionado por su cocina.

-Vámonos, yoi…

Su división casi llora, se les notaba los ojos brillante de quien ve un santo por extraño que parezca y le daba curiosidad sobre lo que habría pasado en su ausencia a lo que los comandantes suspiraban de alivio.

-…los castigos empiezan cuando lleguemos al barco, yoi.

Ante la declaración la única que rio fue Haruta ya que el resto soltaba gemidos lastimeros a lo que algunos se ponían pálidos, mas aun los culpables de toda la situación.

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
